


Twisted

by Freya_Lee



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_Lee/pseuds/Freya_Lee
Summary: A story of how two crossed lovers fall in love except they meet in a psychiatric ward. When they get released a a week later the girl finds out she has been moved by her uncle to the boy's school. Their love for each other blossoms but their minds grow darker as the school’s teachers have a way of manipulating their students into murder. Can they pull out of the schools mind tricks and run or join a part of their cult?





	1. Chapter 1

Augest 23rd, 1966.

 

Lorelei ran down the long hall way of St.Peters hospital.  She panted while trying to find the closest exit. She ignored the dark figure following her every move whispering cussing language in her ear and out the other. ' Shutup!' she screamed pulling roughly on an exit door. 'Madam, stop we are trying to help you!' the doctors shouted across the hallway.  She shook her head started to kick on the door. Finally one of the men grabbed her arms and held her down 'NO GET OFF OF ME'  Another man grabbed her legs. She yelled but nobody paid attention. Suddenly she felt a sharp pinch going through her arm and her vision started to blur. The only thing left she could see was the dark figure staring at her. Then black.

 

'She needs special treatment. Maybe electrotherapy?' A woman asked. ' Not yet, lets just see how she is when she wakes up.'  A man replied. Lorelei heard footsteps getting further away until a door closes. She opened her eyes slowly and gently sat up. The room was darker and filled with empty beds except for one beside her where a guy sat with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. They looked at each other then looked away.

 

He started to whistle a tune then was quite calming for her at that moment. She tried to whistle then failed and they both laughed quietly. 'Hi' She said. He smiled but looked away. She looked down at her arm to see hand marks and a needle bruise. 'Ow' She said while folding her arms together. 'They look sore' The guy said suddenly. She nodded. He rolled out of his bed and sat at the side of her bed. She leaned back looking confused. 'The pain goes away quicker if you keep them warm and in the right position.' He touched her hand and slowly pulled her arm out and placed his hands over the bruises. 'Sorry if it hurts' She nodded and looked at his hands. 'Thank you' He smiled again. 'What is your name?' She asked. 'Demetri, yours?' 'Lorelei, Lora is what most of my friends call me though.' He nodded then did the same technique to her other arm. 'They knocked you out pretty hard, 3 hours you were asleep.' She looked down, 'bastards.'

 

'Do you remember any thing that happened before.' He asked. She looked across the room, 'I was...running? Men were shouting at me...Then a dark figure...I felt a sharp pain through my arm then black.'  Tears formed in her eyes. 'Where am I?' he looked at her, 'St.Peters Asylum.' She looked at him and a tear fell from her eye. He smiled, ' Don't worry, you wont be staying for long, you seem stable.'

 

She pulled her arm away and climbed in her sheet and shut her eyes. He slowly walked back to his bed next to hers. 'Do you wanna talk more?' It was silent until she said ' no'.

 

'She is still sleeping. How much drugs did you give her. Demetri did she wake up at any time when  we were gone?' A woman asked. 'yes' The woman lightly shook Lora until she opened her eyes. 'Lorelei, I am sister Mary and I have come to help you though these troubling times.'  Lora looked at Demetri then at Sister Mary. 'I'm fine I can leave. Sister Mary looked unconvinced. Suddenly Lora saw a dark figure again in the corner of her eye. She looked at it confused. 'Hurt Sister Mary, she drugged you. Throw her a punch you stupid bitch or I will hurt Demetri.' A voice said in her head. 'No, I cant.' She started hitting her head to get the voices away. 'Lorelei?' Sister Mary said holding her hand. Demetri looked at her confused. 'Don't hurt him please I will do it' She shouted at herself. 'Lorelei stop this nonsense!' Sister Mary shouted. 'SHUTUP YOU BITCH' Lora shouted and then swung a punch straight to her face.  Sister Mary fell to the floor. She looked at her hand and covered her mouth.' Demetri ran out of his bed and went to Lora. 'Why did you hit her?' He said concerned. 'The voice told me if I didn't you would get hurt.' Tears fell from her eyes. He looked right at her, 'This is why your here isn't it?' She nodded.

 

Sister Mary got up with a bruised eye. 'THIS IS ASSAULT AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT.' Lora looked afraid and reached for Demetri's hand. He grabbed it firmly. 'You will have a punishment for your action. She walked across the room to get a pair of scissors. 'Demetri back to your bed or you will also get punished!' Lora grabbed his hand and pushed him away to his bed. 'I couldn't help what I did sister, I am so sorry.' 'Well, God has not forgiven you so you must be punished.' She walked over to her and grabbed the buckles from the side of her bed and strapped her hands down. 'Your long chocolate brown hair must pay the price.' She gasped and as quick as lightening a massive piece of her hair was gone. The Woman kept cutting and cutting until her hair was just above her shoulders.

 

The next day Demetri and Lora didn't speak for hours. Demetri had gone through a therapy session while Lora stayed in her bed hitting her head every 10 minutes. Lorelei loved her hair and once it was cut off, all her confidence was gone.

 

It was 6:00pm and they were both lying in their beds. 'how old are you?' Demetri asked out of the blue. She looked at him, '16 next month, you?' He looked at her '17.' They sat in silence until Lora walked out of bed and sat on his. 'I would like to say thank you for yesterday .' He smirked. 'No problem, Us crazy people gotta stick together.' She looked at him in the eye. 'I am not crazy.' 'okay, your not.' Wanna play a game?' Lora asked. 'what type of game?' he asked curiously. ' Well, I made up this game before in class and what you do is, you say one word about yourself using the alphabet. For example 'L' for Lorelei you get it?' He smiled. ' I get it, lets play.

 

They sat opposite eachother crossed legged. 'A, Arizona. That is where I was born.'   'B, Brightfield highschool is where I go to when I'm not here.'

 

10 minutes past and Lora was on the letter S. 'S for schizophrenia, that is my reason for being here.' She looked down at her hands. 'I came here because I have PTSD after my friends death.' She looked up, 'I'm sorry for your loss.' He smiled, 'Well, schizophrenia must be scary what is it like?' She pointed at the wall at the side of them. 'There is some one there and he is speaking to me right now. I cant get rid of him.' He looked concerned, 'Is that what told you to hit sister Mary?'  She nodded. He held her hand. They looked at each other, Lora jumped from his bed suddenly and went back to hers. 'Lets just pretend our disorders don't exist, okay?' 'Okay.' 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks past. Lorelei had her first electrotherapy within that time. Demetri would talk to her when ever he could. He found her different and very pretty. "I got news from the sisters." Demetri said quietly. Lorelei was sitting on her bed reading an old book that she founf in a corner in the dusty room. " What did they say?" He sighed, "Theyre moving me back home tomorrow." She closed her book. "oh, well aren't you excited?" He looked down at the dirty wooden floor, "i might not see you again and I like seeing you in this hellhole."  Lora held back tears. she felt the same towards him and with out him there she would feel completely isolated. " I wish I could come with you. I guess I am crazy." He locked eyes with her and smiled weakly as to say 'its okay'.

 

The next day was a slow day. Demetri's mini suitcase was packed and he was now wearing a rough brown suit with his hair washed and brushed. He walked into the room where Lora lay there looking at the ceiling daydreaming. "I'm leaving now." Finally after weeks of laying in her bed she got up and walked towards Demetri. He smiled weakly, she always found his smile charming. A tear fell down her face. " I hope- I hope when I leave this place I will see you Demetri." She smiled. He brushed her scruffy hair out of her face and hugged her. She hugged back strongly then slowly pulled back. " By the way, suits suit you more than hospital gowns." He smiled brightly and then left the room.

Lora broke into tears and fell into a spiral of madness as quick as a flash of lightning. She already missed him and wished he stayed for a bit longer, but that was it. like a quick nreeze of wind he was gone.

*    *     *

 

"After weeks of therapy, I, sister Mary believe you are stable enough to leave St.Peters asylum Lorelei." Sister Mary said happily.  She smiled and squeled in excitement as she grabbed her bag from uinderneath her rotten bed. Lorelei wore a red dress with little black heals and a brown cardigan. "Thankyou for letting me go sister Mary." Lorelei then walked to the main entrance and opened the doors inhaling the summer breeze which she missed most dearly after the 3 months of being locked up in the asylum. She then saw by surprise her uncle standing out side his car. Her eyes widened. "Uncle Jim?"

 

There Lorelei sat in the front seat of her uncle's expensive car. She never liked her uncle since ever since she was little. He would hit her mother whenever he saw her which always frightened her. " Where are my parents uncle?" He laughed evily "They didn't want you anymore since your loopy. I offered to adopt you because I need some one to do all of the chores." "Your lying." She then sat in silence for the rest of the car ride home contemplating if she should jump out of the car door. She entered the massive mansion first and gasped at the size of it all. Her parent's house was tiny and was found at the end of a small village. Uncle Jim chucked his car keys on the table next to the double door. "Your new school is Moon Willow High justfor  10 minutes walk from here and your room is the first one on your right upstairs. Go there until supper.

As Lorelei sat on her double bed she cried silently for a few minutes. She thought her parents loved her dearly but she was wrong. She also missed Demetri so much it was painful. She missed his smile and his blonde wavy hair. She missed supper and went straight to sleep until the next early morning. "WAKE UP" Uncle Jim screamed outside her door smashing the surface with his knuckles. She bounced up and rubbed her eyes. "Uniform is in the first drawer, I am going to work. I will be back at 6:00pm." After that loud message he left slamming the front door behind him. Lorelei, still half asleep crawled over to the first drawer and pulled out the uniform. She put it on and looked in the mirror. She wore a checkered skirt with a overly big jumper and shirt with a tie and some black pumps with black socks. She brushed her teeth and then looked at her hair and face. They were both a mess. She brushed her shoulder length hazel hair and shoved a clip into the side of her bangs. She searched through the antique drawers and found a mini make up bag with a foundation powder, mascara and lip gloss. She put them all on, grabbed her coat and bag and headed to school before the sun had ever risen above the hills.

It had been around 10 minted sown a few straight roads full of massive houses and flats where she then saw an enormous red brick building which most certainly did not look like a school but none the less it had the sign 'Moon Willow High' Only a few students were walking to the school. She felt a few butterflies at the pit of her stomach but firmly walked past the black gate and into the main entrance which suddenly gave her flashbacks of leaving the scary asylum.

 

An old strict looking woman sat behind a counter typing away at her antique computer. Lorelei was quite short and the counter was so tall she had to stand on her tip toes. " Um, excuse me ma'am I am new here. could you tell me where my form room is?" The woman's eyes did not stray away from the small screen. "name" She gulped, " Lorelei Willow." The woman quickly looked at her squinting her eyes. "Willow?" Lorelei nodded quickly." You are classroom 206 at the very top floor." "Thankyou" She whispered and walked away. "So many stairs!" She whispered loudly. Lorelei could feel her feet hurting after climbing atleast 6 flights of stairs. She then scrambles up the last few steps and saw only 6 classrooms down a massive corridor. " 204....205...206." She stood infront of the door and opened it slowly revealing a full class room of intimidating students. She gave a weak smile and sat down on an empty desk near thde back of the class. "SO, your the new girl?" Lorelei looked forward to see a goth looking girl jump of her table and stand in front of her small one. "Ye-yes." Everyone giggled at how nervous she was. " Well, 'sweety' you were placed in a haigh ranking class so don't let us down." She gave a glare and Lorelei just nodded and sunk into her chair.

 

A few boring lessons past and Lorelei was losing the will to live. No one came to talk to her and a few groups of students would snatch her books and hide them in some places. She missed 5th lesson and stayed in the girls toilet in a small cubicle. She let out a tear. The black figure stared down at her and she hit her head with the palm of her hand. " Get yourself together Lora." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the girls toilets. She walked across the hallways looking out side at the fields where the boys were playing football, when suddenly she saw a familiar face score a goal. Her eyes widened and she froze ther looking down at him from the 3rd floor. She saw him laugh and play fight with the boys her brain not fully registering what was going on. When  he looked up at the school building to see her face. He also froze looking at her in shock. Until one of the boys tackled him down. Lorelei ran down the flights of stairs until she was outside sneakily looking at him from the open windows. She smiled brightly and felt a feeling of warmth that she was not alone anymore. Suddenly, She felt a hand grab her hand and pull her away into the silent hallways where infront of her was the goth girl and her two followers. " Why are you staring at Demetri for you stalker!" She looked at the floor when the girl slapped her across the face. "He is mine, I wanted him way before you so you keep your head donw and away from him rodent or I will make sure there will be consequences. The three girls walked away and yet again she felt alone.

 

The school day ended and all Lorelei could think about was Demetri and how he smiled when he saw her look down at him from the 3rd floor window. She smiled all the way home and entered her new "home". It was empty so she went into the fridge and grabbed milkshake and made a sandwhich. She switched on the tv and watched a romantic drama while blushing at the thought of seeing Demetri again. An hour quickly past and she heard the door open and saw her uncle walk in with a lady. He was laughing and flirting when he saw Lorelei slouching on the sofa drinking a milkshake. He smiled at the random lady " Would you wait here for a minute." He kissed her hand and stomped over to Lorelei grabbing her hand and dragging her up the stairs. "WHO SAID YOU COULD EAT IN MY HOUSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION RAT?" She stepped back and apologized but the only thing he did was punch her and push her to the floor. "Stay in your room...no food for you tonight or tomorrow squirm." He then walked away muttering under his breath. She then remembered what her uncle was actually like, underneath all of the wealth and appearance, he was a monster.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day of school was less dreadful than yesterday. No one questioned the bruise on her cheek bone and that gothgirl who she found out her name was actually Clara, was watching her every move. Lorelei made time go by by revising her notes from science and history. Demetri never strayed from her mind and made her even less focused in her lessons. The bell rang for 3rd lesson which was P.E. The changing rooms were weirdly the cleanest part of the school. Her sports uniform was black and yellow. She lost her trainers when a tall girl with blonde hair gave her them. "Hi, I am Bella, From classroom, 205. That looks like a bad bruise, I could put a plaster on it just in case you infect it." She nodded and smiled "I am Lorelei Willow." Bella quickly placed a plaster on her cheekbone and signaled her to follow her to the field. "We will be sprinting this lesson girls so get in 4 lines and get going." The teacher shouted. Lorelei was pushed to the front and saw she would be running against a random girl,Belle and Clara. "3,2,1,..GO" The teacher yelled, and off they ran. Lorelei was really good at sprinting and beat them all. She stopped panting and saw the boys playing football and that was where she saw Demetri. She looked around and quickly sprinted off towards the boys pitch. She hid behind a tree and peered to look at Demetri. He was scoring ANOTHER goal when he saw her again. Their eyes locked again , when suddenly a scream came from the entrance of the girl's changing room.

Everyone stared and started running there including Demetri and lorelei where to their horror they saw a student hanging from the light on the ceiling. Lorelei gasped and stepped backwards where she then bumped into the back of Demetri. Every one was quickly dismissed by the teacher. Demetri held her and walked her to the forest by the field. "Hi" He said "Hi" She replied. "i wouldn't get surprised by that death. It has happened a few time this term." He said walking closer to her. She couldn't look at him. The black figure was once again vivid in her sight. She hit her head and started panicking. He quickly held her face so they were looking at each other. "Ignore that thing, focus on me." She did that and she felt that warmth again. She felt safe. "I missed you." She said quietly. She hugged him tightly.

They stayed in that forest hugging for what seemed like years. When they separated Lorelei looked at him. " There has been multiple deaths?" He nodded chucking stones up into the trees. "And...No one has said anything?" He shook his head, " The students that die have no family so no news leaks out of the school, not even from the other students. She looked at him shocked. "I don't like this place." He laughed, " No one does, but it is the only school in the city so we have no choice but to go here. This school is crazy, maybe that Is why we are here." They both looked at each other with just a hint of fear in their eyes.

Lessons past and school went on like nothing happened. Clara was still beating up kids with her followers and teachers would teach. Lorelei would try and see Demetri when she could but they were in opposite sides of the school most of the time. Science had just started and Clara looked at Lorelei like dirt as usual. Lorelei had enough, she didn't feel scared anymore knowing she had two people she could be with in school. She walked across the class to see Clara mixing random liquids. She was about to start a civilized conversation when the figure spoke to her again. "Hurt her, pour the acid on her now Lora." She winced away from the figure behind Clara. "Bitch, what do you want? Clara asked standing up clicking her fingers. "Nothing" She said quickly slightly hitting her head. " You are a lunatic!" Clara said laughing. Lorelei clenched her fists, the voice taking over her mind. "She makes fun of you, do it, shut her up, PUT HER IN HER PLACE!" With out hesitation Lorelei grabbed the bottle of acid and chucked it on her face . Every one looked at ran over helping Clara who was screaming in pain. She grabbed her bag and ran out of class hearing slight laughter from the black figure. Could the day get any worse?

Lorelei was sent home early because of the incident which didn't please her uncle. As soon as she walked through the doors she got a kick in the stomach and a shout. Another sleepless night came Lorelei's way.


End file.
